


sunshowers

by mistermrbee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (maybe) confessions, BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Metaphors, Realizations, Somewhat Getting Together, Up to your interpretation, a lot of subtle metaphors, akaashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermrbee/pseuds/mistermrbee
Summary: a case study on the different faces of the sun and the way it affects akaashi.day 8: weather/rain
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	sunshowers

**_morning._ **

the first light of day picks its way through the haze as they jog up the path back to fukurodani, the chill of the early morning air slicing through even through akaashi's jacket, their breaths slightly visible in the cold. 

just beside him but slightly ahead, was bokuto, always alight with vigor. his movements having an extra spring in its steps as he expends his first rays of energy in the day. "hey hey hey, akaashi!!" he called out, bright and loud, lighting up the quiet surroundings with his voice. "last one to reach the gate will buy lunch." 

"that's ridiculous, bokuto-san." he replied exasperatedly but finds himself picking up the pace, spurred by the dare. "you will have to buy me onigiri." 

he beams wide, golden eyes sparkling in mischief as he successfully baits his kouhai's competitive side. "deal. don't you regret it later, 'kay?" bokuto taunts, his pace gradually picking up as he said so. 

up ahead the two of them was a curve on the path where fukurodani academy will soon come into view; and so in the face of bokuto's lingering promise, akaashi welcomes the morning sun on his face amidst the biting chill as he sprinted the last hundred meters of distance to the front gate. bokuto keeps stride, never relenting, keeping it close between the two of them as they run earnestly towards their goal. 

they arrived at the same time, the both of them unable to stop past the front gate and continued for a few steps before slowing down and then looking back. akaashi doubles over, catching his breath, taking his time before he hears his captain chuckle through his pants somewhere beside him. he looks up, his eyes momentarily blinded by the light peeking behind the tall buildings of the school before he sees the person laughing openly before him. 

eyes closed and bent over like akaashi was, bokuto laughed and laughed until akaashi joined in. he didn't know what was funny, but he had a good guess. the haze gradually melts away in the heat of their enthusiasm, making way for more warmth as they bask in the morning light.

"akaashi..." he hears it then, faint and out of breath, making him look up and tries to stand tall even while his lungs feel like fire and his stomach hurt from laughing too much. "you really want that onigiri, huh?" bokuto wipes the tears formed from the corner of his eyes and he stares at him, face flushed red from exertion and from laughing without a care in the world. 

bokuto's never ending energy seems especially apparent in the mornings, the depth of his state of vitality difficult to comprehend when he looks lively seemingly invigorated even when they just sprinted the way back.

the school grounds brightens up with every climb of the sun whilst bokuto waits for his remark, his face framed by soft light. "i won then?" akaashi provides breathily, and then the other's face breaks into disbelief. "what? no! we both won!" his senpai counters, now facing him fully.

"or we both lost, so there was no deal at all." akaashi turns to the locker room then, hoping to change his clothes before all his teammates return from their morning jog.

"no, we both won, and that means—" bokuto chases after him, trying to catch his eye whilst walking backwards. "we get to buy each other lunch!" 

akaashi watches as his face illuminates at his seemingly genius idea, which when he thought about it, seemed pretty fair. akaashi smiles at him, reciprocating the joy bokuto feels at the thought of buying each other's food. "then that's five onigiris for me."

" _ agkaashe!! _ "

  
  
  


**_midday._ **

it was hot inside the shinzen gym, not only because of the fierce summer sun high up in the sky but also because of the atmosphere between the match as the ever pain-in-the-ass kuroo vexes the already heated ace into making mistakes. nekoma was nearing their match point, and with every set he sends to bokuto that ends up a missed spike, the master of provocation riles him up even more across the net with a cheshire grin.

"ahhh!! sorry about that!" bokuto huffs out, signs of agitation showing in his face. 

"don't mind."

"you'll get the next one." was his teammates's immediate response from the back, reassuring the ace. 

akaashi then turns to assess his team for a brief moment — they all look near exhausted, the combination of the invading heat wave and the way they had to pick up every single ball nekoma brings their way when they receive every single one of fukurodani's spikes was getting to them. akaashi could feel it too, the way his thighs burn and the way the sweat falling from the tips of his hair and into his shoulder making his jersey almost soaking wet. they need a time-out.

he looks to their coach and with a nod and a hand sign, the whistle blows.

they each receive a dry towel and a water bottle as akaashi looks to bokuto and at the way he aggressively assaults his face with the towel. the gym dims ever so slightly, a passing shadow covering the surroundings outside when akaashi peeks to look beyond the open doors. 

"bokuto-san," he starts, stepping in between the space behind his captain and lightly pushes him forward. "wha—?"

"let's go outside and cool down for a bit." he excuses, and bokuto instantaneously stops resisting and lets himself go with the flow of akaashi's movements. it was a cloudy day, but a good amount of cloudy, where slivers of the sun's rays could still peek through at intervals when akaashi chances a glance towards the sky. it favors him, since that means they could switch to their outdoor shoes and step outside in the shade and feel the summer breeze.

bokuto looks at him, follows his example and swaps his shoes and ambles out after. the change in his demeanor surprises even akaashi, as he watches his senpai discreetly appreciate the outside air by looking to where the wind blows against him like he was welcoming it.

"you have to calm down, bokuto-san." he starts his lecture at once. "it's good to be fired up but you're letting kuroo-san get to you." 

"i know that! i'm just..." he groans, gesturing vaguely with his hand as he searches for the right word to properly convey his predicament, then consequently bursts out into a frustrated yell with a hand on his head when he fails to do so.

akaashi has an inkling of what he meant, he just hopes he was right.

"here, you have to rehydrate yourself before we go back in." he offers, surprising the older one with the sudden suggestion. bokuto calms down a bit and complies, taking a drink from his water bottle while akaashi watches, waiting. 

he didn't have to worry about them losing the match, fukurodani is strong — they will pull through. as vice-captain of the team however, he needed their ace in top form, they couldn't do that if he blazes on—indiscriminate of his state of mind if they continue without a time-out and ends up burning the rest of the team's morale. they were fired up just enough, but the intensity will eat them up soon.

akaashi hears a pop, and bokuto is looking at him, empty water bottle at hand. 

"feeling better?" 

his captain closes his eyes and inhales and just breathes for a second—appreciating the calm. when he opened them, his eyes held the same intensity it had a while ago, but it was focused, clear, and certain. 

"never better!" he exclaims, his usual grin back on his face.

akaashi then hears the whistle blow, and without preamble, turns to the direction of the open gym doors with a renewed vigor, the fire rekindled behind him.

  
  


**_sunset._ **

the subdued light from the horizon gradually sets the sky in an explosion of pink and gold as the day concludes, the colors flooding all objects it finds purchase and staining it with its hue. 

akaashi had seen this exact scenery on the way home now, but it still sets his heart aflutter with a mixture of odd excitement and fondness.  _ no wait _ , excitement doesn't really fit the emotion he was feeling, but he couldn't think of any other explanation on why his heart beats rapidly like this when he observes the view.

he was watching the sunset through the windows of the train he was in, with him currently sitting down and his school bag within his arms as he did his best to sit still and unmoving. on his shoulder was none other than bokuto, his head perched on the crook of his neck as the captain slept soundly.

the usually styled up hair was forgone and it now fell to his eyes, softening his features, looking tame.  _ that wording is a little odd _ , no one can really  _ tame _ bokuto kotarou, not in every facet of his waking hour could akaashi associate the word tame to his captain, to the fukurodani's ace. not even in this moment where bokuto lets down his guard and falls deep into slumber, remaining vulnerable to the world.

akaashi was watching him on the reflection across them, too scared to shift in case he wakes his captain up when he wanted to sneak a peek. light catches his eye and his attention unfocuses for a bit, switching to the scene outside — dusk swiftly approaches, painting the sky with streaks of purples and blues and the waning oranges of the sun's last light, the world plunging into darkness around them. 

when without warning, akaashi feels something tug on his sleeve from his side, guiding the hand that was clutching his bag and into the space between them as he feels warmth enclose his fist. he tries not to jolt in surprise, but the calloused hands holding him in place were tender and steady — rubbing small circles there.

akaashi's eyes snapped to the front, where the scenery outside blurs a little when moist collects outside the train, allowing their reflection to stare back clearer than before. 

still perched there on akaashi's shoulder, was bokuto—but bokuto with a soft smile on his face, bokuto with a content countenance. his eyes were closed, much like the hands that surround itself on akaashi's palm, not much clutching, but lingering all the same. 

he was awake but barely, akaashi thought he was in deep sleep. when he felt his palms slowly being pried open—akaashi jolts away, stunned. bokuto's hand pauses, his eyes cracking open ever so slightly in his reflection, the smile falling.

akaashi did not know how to react in the face of this bout of unexpectedness coming from his best friend. he stopped breathing—captivated,  _ allured _ by the possibility that bloomed. 

but in the end, he yields—opening his palm just enough for him to slip in. bokuto follows his lead, and akaashi watches their mirrored selves intertwine their hands, connected... coalesced.

bokuto then closes his eyes yet again, satisfied with a faint smile. and with the day's last remnants of energy, the sun sleeps.

. . . . 

the two of them stare across the school grounds, the way home separated from them — rainfall in between, pelting against the ground near their feet and making it impossible to go home without getting themselves wet.

akaashi sighs, forsaking his bag near his foot and absently picks at his fingers, resigned to waiting it out. 

bokuto side glances at him, to the way his shoulders sag, to the way his teal green eyes droop—deflated and upset, and to the hands that were wringing his fingers. bokuto looks to the sky once again, then back at akaashi, the gears in his head turning. "hey akaashi, what do you think of the rain?"

akaashi whips his head, startled. "what?" he let out, afraid that he just misheard him. he was no stranger to his captain blurting out things for no reason, but this surprised him nonetheless. 

bokuto puts his hands in his pockets, tucking his elbows in as he looks to the sky. "the rain, what do you think of the rain?" his eyes were distant, his head was on the clouds that were reflected in his eyes as he waited for akaashi's reply.

he pauses, not knowing what to say at first, but the moment of hesitation passes by quickly and as usual, akaashi indulges him. "i don't have any strong opinions in it. for now perhaps, i think it's cold… and an inconvenience." he didn't know where this topic was leading them, but akaashi always follows bokuto, always goes with the flow.

bokuto's eyes were on him then, and even in the gloom, akaashi finds that it still glows. his captain regards him silently, studying him for a quick moment that makes akaashi feel self-conscious. in an attempt to pry himself from the gaze that ensnared him, akaashi coughs to the side. "what about you, bokuto-san, what do you think of the rain?"

bokuto never relented on the eye contact, and yet it somehow became softer when the question came back at him. "i pretty like it actually, the sound and the smell…" he trails off, emphasizing his point by inhaling deeply with his chest and closing his eyes. "i like rain." he concludes happily, eyes now going back to the skies that continue to pour.

akaashi didn't expect that, as someone as vibrant as bokuto was — he thought his spirits come down when the weather is bleak. "that's… unexpected." he mumbles, absentmindedly studying bokuto's face.

"what is?"

"i thought you would dislike rain more, since maybe it ruins your hair... or something." akaashi hazards a guess, a hand on his chin as he continues to observe.

this made bokuto pause, his hands reaching for his hair as he made a little pout, thinking hard. "hmm… yeah, i guess so. but that's just a little thing to worry about, i still like rain." 

even as he said this, the steady raindrops falling around them engulfs them with a blast of cold, wrapping them in humidity—a sprinkle of stray rain splashing near their feet. 

this piqued his curiosity. akaashi doesn't understand why, he doesn't understand why bokuto likes the rain even when it was the reason they were stuck inside the school. he also doesn't understand how he himself is adamant to know, it's just a trivial thing, right? it's not even relevant.

but he still finds it in himself to ask, the well of his curiosity gushing forth.

"is there a reason?" 

akaashi watches bokuto reach out his hands to the falling rain, his palms up, welcoming. 

"i don't know akaashi, why do you think the rain is an inconvenience?" he wasn't looking at him, still gazing upwards to the gloom.

_ that's an easy one _ , akaashi thinks, the answer at the ready. "well, it cancels activities like what it did today. there's no volleyball practice, we can't even go home since both of us don't have an umbrella."

"didn't you have a spare? y'know, in case i forgot mine?" bokuto interjects, his arms now back to his sides and just lets his hands hang there, abandoned and cold without even drying them up. 

it was on instinct, akaashi took the handkerchief from his pocket and reached for his captain's hands. "you always forget yours, bokuto-san." 

it was silent for a long time before he realized that he was wiping bokuto’s hands dry, the back of his palm pressed to akaashi's palms, lying there, open to akaashi's ministrations. it took him half a second to blank out and move to pull away but bokuto held on, not letting him withdraw.

he didn't know if the rain was dwindling because suddenly, akaashi couldn't hear anything else but the pulse in his ear. he didn't dare look up, afraid to see the aftermath of his actions, his face heating up.

bokuto's hands were cold, but it was warming up in his touch. akaashi still was speechless, gazing upon the calluses of the hands that's within his grasp, not looking away at how it was holding him steady, grounding him somehow, tying him up to this moment.

"do you know why i like the rain?" bokuto was whispering, trying not to burst the moment that surrounded them, like there was a secret being shared between them. akaashi was still frozen, but bokuto didn't wait for him to continue.

"it's not that deep, akaashi." he shuffles closer, enclosing them both with warmth. "if it's sunny all the time, the plants dry off, right? too much of something isn't always good."

akaashi's train of thoughts stops and derails and then goes silent, his mind listening to the wisdom of bokuto's words. 

"like it gives us more time, i guess. sure we don't have practice today, but we can still do that tomorrow. we can't go home now but we can do that later. and—"

when bokuto gently squeezed both of his hands together, his voice growing ever softer at the end of his sentence, akaashi only then dared to meet his gaze. "it may be cold, but never for long."

sunshine stares directly at him in the eye when akaashi regarded him, amber hues with specks of gold staring back. bokuto always provides the most straight forward answers, clearing away the fog that akaashi sometimes finds himself in, always guiding him back to the present.

he wonders absently, if this was bokuto's way of cheering him up—even though he did not outwardly express anything of the sort. but bokuto was always watching, like the sun up there in the sky peeking through the rain clouds, always finding a way to slip through. 

bokuto was an enigma, but he guessed that he was too, if he was attracted to such mystery. 

"you still haven't answered the question, bokuto-san." 

and then he allows himself this—their hands within each other's hold, their personal space shared, the phenomenon of two opposite personalities finding solace in each other as they meet and collide. maybe it's a mystery, but it is why it's beautiful.

akaashi was met with a grin, certain and wide, like the newly realized emotions he feels towards his captain. "it because it reminds me of you, 'kaashi."

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse of me writing more metaphors, also it's subtle, but i sneaked in some objects that embody akaashi on each part, not only the rain (clue: some form of water vapor). your interpretation on how each one reflects akaashi on each scene is up to you.
> 
> so my dear reader, how does the sun's different position in the sky affect you? i personally love the way sunsets make me feel :') scream your interpretations here or on [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/loving_fkrdn) || [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mistermrbee)


End file.
